1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for providing a relay network, and a mobile router and network relay system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with a development of electronics technology, miniaturization and the implementation of multi-functionalization in mobile communications terminals have been implemented. Particularly, the application of various types of wireless communications technology to mobile communications terminals has occurred, and various kinds of wireless communications such as cellular communications, wireless local area networks, Bluetooth, and the like have also been applied to mobile terminals such as smartphones.
As a plurality of types of wireless communications technology are applied to a single terminal, a network relay technology, controlling a use of a relatively inexpensive wireless communications network, has become an issue. In addition, the above-mentioned technology has developed in the direction of technology in which a predetermined wireless network can be formed between a plurality of wireless terminals and a wireless communications network can be relayed using the plurality of terminals. As an example of the above-mentioned technology, technologies such as a tethering have been developed.
Recently, technologies designating any one of the plurality of terminals as a gateway to allow the plurality of terminals to perform the tethering through any one designated terminal have been developed.
As examples of the above-mentioned related art, Patent Document 1 of the following Related Art Documents discloses a technology related to a method for providing a relay network, a network connection method and a wireless communications group applying the same, and Patent Document 2 discloses a technology related to a tethering service based traffic control system and a method thereof.
However, the above-mentioned related art inventions provide the tethering using any one of the plurality of mobile terminals, but consideration of a portion becoming a main portion needs to be made in providing the above-mentioned network, that is, charges for providing the network may be excessive.
In addition, there is a limitation on relay networks in terms of stability. This is a problem frequently occurring due to characteristics of the mobile terminal having signal sensitivity frequently changed according to mobility and has a limitation by which integrity and stability of the communication network may not be secured.